Twisted Fate
by ShatteredOnTheInside
Summary: Adison story What if, by chance, Allison didn't make it to Hollywood? What would happen to Adison? Would fate bring them together? Or, were they just never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

(Allison's POV)

I made my way in front of the judges, scared out of my mind. 'Come on Allison, breathe...' I keep telling myself. 'You've made it this far, you can do it. You've made it past every other step. Now just one more. One more until Hollywood...'

I walked to the center of the floor and stared out at the judges. Paula and I think...Kara? They had such nice, smiling faces. Randy did too. Simon looked completely uninterested. I took a deep breath. "Hello Allison," Paula said. I said hi back nervously. "Tell us a little about yourself..." she continued. "Well, I'm 16, I've been waiting to audition since I was 9. I'm SO nervous right now and I'm so excited to be here though..." I looked out at the judges faces. When I said I was only 16, they all gave each other looks. It didn't look like a good sign.

"Okay, so what are you going to sing?" Simon interrupted. I shifted my feet. "I'm going to sing natural woman."

"Cool," Paula said. The only friendly face in the room now as far as I was concerned. I looked down and started singing.

"Looking out...on the morning rain...

I used to feel so uninspired."

I started to get more into it. I looked up.

"Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your the key to my peace my mind..."

I was really into the music now. I barely noticed the judges there. My whole heart and soul was into that song.

"Cause you make me feel...

Cause you make me feel...

Cause you make me feel like  
A natural woman..."

I finished and smiled. "Okay, thank you..." Simon said. "Paula?" He asked her. I awaited Paula's decision. She looked down at the papers she had. "Allison, you've got a cool voice!" she said. I was beaming. Paula Abdul liked me! Kara was next. I turned towards her. "I wish you had another year under your belt..." she said. Randy said pretty much the same as Paula. Now it was Simon's turn. I crossed my fingers for good luck and turned towards him.

"I mean, that was at best 6 out of 10..." my hopes dropped. "You've got to be a 9 out of 10 next time." After he said that, I got excited again. HE SAID NEXT TIME!

"Ya know, I'm not really sure you're ready for the whole Hollywood thing..." Randy said. What? No, I was SO close! Come on! I turned towards the other judges. "Yeah sweetie, you are good, don't get me wrong. I'm just not sure if you're ready this year," said Kara. No...no...no. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. But, I bravely held them in. "So what is it?" Paula asked the judges.

"No..."

"No..."

"No..."

"I'm sorry Allison, not this time baby. Maybe next year, okay?" Paula said.

I walked out of the room in a daze. My mom was outside the door with Ryan waiting. When she saw the look on my face, she immediately embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry darling..." she said. I hugged her tightly. She led me down the hall. I let go of her.

"It's...it's okay mom. I'm not giving up. I know I can make it. And next year I will. I WILL make it."

I walked with her past the other people waiting to audition. So many happy-go-lucky faces. Nervous ones too. Many that would have their dreams crushed like mine. I wasn't going to let what the judges say bring me down though. I was better than that. Next year I could make it. I WOULD make it.

As I walked through the lobby, I noticed one guy in the crowd. I stopped walking for a minute and stared. He was gorgeous. He was looking down at a sheet of paper nervously and mouthing the words of a song. He had his dark brown/black hair parted to the side, an 'emo-swoop' as most would called it. And the most beautiful blue eyes. Hypnotizing. The kind you could just get lost in. He looked up for a second and noticed me. Our eyes met for a few seconds. It seemed like a lifetime though.

I felt my mom tug on my arm. "Come on sweetie, let's go!" I tore my eyes away and followed her out. As we walked out, I turned and looked back. The guy turned around too and looked directly at me. Those eyes. They almost made my knees go weak. I couldn't get them out of my mind as I walked out of the building, and the whole ride home. How I managed to fixate on that one guy in the sea of faces I'll never know. I guess it was just luck. Or maybe...fate. But, it had passed. And now he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

I spent the rest of the following months focusing on my studies in school. Or at least trying to. It was torture having to face all of those faces again, having to tell them about my failure. And of course everyone wanted to know. The day I went back, I was bombarded with questions. And time after time I had to give the same answer. No. Finally, people pretty much left me alone, as they had before. I hug out with my small group of friends, but that was it. I'd always been pretty much a loner. A nerd I guess. I got pretty good grades. Rarely spoke in class though. Didn't need to be judged by everyone else by what I said. It was better that way.

Through all of this though, through the endless days and the restless nights; I still hadn't forgotten about my Mysterious Stranger. Yup, that's what I'd started calling him. I had nothing else to go by. No one else knew about him. I kept him to myself. MY friends would only mock and ridicule me for obsessing over this one guy. Yeah, some friends, I know. They were all I had though.

Finally, the time came for Idol to start showing on TV. The one where I was trying out at was showing to. Maybe...just maybe I'd get to see my Mysterious stranger again.

I dived onto the couch and turned on the TV, catching Ryan doing one of his boring, never-ending intros. The screen showed some of the many people trying out, most to have had their hopes crushed like mine. I watched through the various auditions, some good, some bad. I even caught myself on camera once, fixing my make-up. The girl that had been there, Tatiana, had made it through. Oh joy. I glared at the screen as she gushed about how 'it was her dream to win' and a bunch of other crap. I had had to listen to her when I was there as well. Ugh. I just wanted to stab her.

I was starting to doze off when I saw him. My Mysterious Stranger. My head shot up. They showed him for a split second. Then, it cut to the commercial. "Damn it!" I shouted at the TV, chucking a couch pillow at it just as my mom walked into the room carrying a laundry basket.

"Uh...you okay sweetie?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Well okay, if you're sure..." she walked downstairs into the laundry room.

Finally, the show came back on. And, I saw my Mysterious Stranger. I turned the volume almost all the way up and ran up to the TV, sitting down inches away from it. He started to speak.

"_I'm Adam Lambert, I'm 26 years old, and I'm from Hollywood, California."_

My heart dropped. 26? Damn, not fair! He looked much younger when I saw him. Only around 20 or something. Maybe 21. Now I had even less a chance with him. But, it's not like I had one in the first place. I didn't even know him. But I gotta say, he was gorgeous. Staring at the screen, I took him in.

He had those gorgeous eyes that had bore into my soul that one sighting. And that gorgeous emo-swoop hair. My type of guy. And totally gorgeous. The seemed kinda dorky too. But, in a cute way. He seemed like one of those people who did what THEY wanted, and didn't care what others thought. So confident in himself, not a doubt in the world. But then again, what would I know. This was all being perceived from the 42 inch TV that sat in front of me. And the TV could really warp your mind, and change your perspective on a lot of things. So, who knows. I shook those thoughts out of my head and again focused on the screen.

"_What are you going to sing for us?" Kara asked. _

_Bohemian Rhapsody," he answered, completely confident with what he said. _

How he managed to be so confident in front of those judges I wouldn't know. When I was there, I was a nervous wreck. I'm surprised I was even able to speak. And here was this guy, completely confident and unafraid of any criticism or critique.

Soon, he started to sing. And oh, what a song it was. The words flowed out of his mouth in a beautiful, melodic tone, softly and slowly at first, adding riffs here and there in appropriate places.

"_Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead..."_

Such a sweet, sweet tune. Then, he got into the song. His voice filled with so much power. So much emotion. He added more riffs, making the song his own. _  
_

"_Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away..."_

My mouth dropped open. OH. MY. GOD. Words couldn't even describe how completely PERFECT that was! Best audition of the whole show. EVER. Wow.

_Randy's head snapped up at the end of Adam's performance. "Okay, okay..." The judges interrupted. Adam stopped singing. _

"_You know what, I think you're a really good singer..." Paula said. Adam thanked her right after. "I think you're one of the most diverse singers we're heard..." He thanked her again. _

He was so polite, wow. "Hell yeah, he's a good singer!" I shouted to the TV. Thank God I was pretty much alone, this would've probably looked pretty foolish. He HAD to make it through. If not, there was basically no point in watching. NO other person she'd seen audition matched up to Adam.

"_Now, I'm going to give you my opinion, for what it's worth..." Simon said, practically cutting off Paula from droning on and on like she sometimes tended to do."_

Oh God. Come on Simon, that's pure TALENT standing right in front of you there, you CAN'T deny that boy what's rightfully his!" I shouted again into the TV, biting my lip nervously and clenching my fists. Come on...come on...

"_I think you are...theatrical..."_

_Adam took a deep breath. He looked as if he was about to say something, but he held it in. _

"Simon, what the hell is wrong with you? That was FLAWLESS! PERFECT!"

"_Is he a good singer though?" Kara argued with him._

"_Yeah, but he..." Simon started, but Kara cut him off._

"_Is he a good singer?" she repeated. "If he's a good singer, do we put him through at this point?"_

I was actually starting to like Kara now. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Simon paused and took a breath, as if he was thinking. I held my breath. "Come on..." I chanted quietly. Both Randy and Simon started to argue a little now.

"_To me, you ARE a good singer," Randy said. Some of the other judges tried to get their input in, but he continued on with what he was saying. "...I actually think it's time probably, currently, for somebody like you..."_

_Adam smiled. "Thank you..." he said again. What a gentleman. _

"_Okay Randy, yes or no?" Simon asked him._

"_I'm gonna say yes. I like this guy."_

"YES!" I pumped my fist. One yes. Just needed at least 1 more. Or was it 2...I didn't know with the 4 judge thing now. Would they put a person through if they had just two votes? Because then it's fifty/fifty. The 4-judge thing they were doing seemed pretty pointless and stupid to me, but whatever. All that mattered is that Adam went through. COME ON ADAM...

"_What are you saying?" said Kara, pointing to Simon with her pen. _

_Simon held his hands up in defense. SORRY!" he said sarcastically. _

"_What are you saying?" she asked again. _

"_Yes..." he simply said._

I squealed. SIMON said yes, the only one that actually criticized him! Then, what was the point in even criticizing him? Kara seemed to be thinking the same thing as I was.

"_HA! After all that and you say yes?"_

"_Yeah..." Simon stated again. _

"_It's...it's just like pulling teeth, I was..."_

"_What were you going to say Kara?" Randy interrupted her. _

"_I was going to say yes before he said yes if that's what you're asking."_

"_So you're saying yes?" Randy asked again. _

_You know what; theatrical, yes. But, you've got a good voice, and right now that's what we're looking at..."_

"_Well, you've got three yes'," Simon interrupted. _

THREE! OH MY GOD! HE WAS GOING TO HOLLYWOOD! I swear my head was about to explode. It made like, no sense. I was being such a fangirl. I didn't even know this guy. Heck, I didn't know anything about him. Just his name. Adam...Adam Lambert.

"_You know what?" Paula interrupted, apparently having to get a word in on the decision even though it was basically already final. "And I think...no, you've got FOUR yes', you're BRILLIANT!"_

"_I saw you when I was 10..." Adam randomly interrupted. _

Wow, total flirt. I watched him go up and kiss her hand. Lucky bitch. He then shook Randy's hand as well.

"_I want a...I want a kiss," Kara said over Randy's voice. Never mind, I didn't like her anymore. _

_Adam took her hand and looked at some big-ass ring she had on. "Oh, I'm gonna take that with me with my teeth..." he said. _

Yup, he was a total flirt. So smooth. And his laugh was infectious. I watched him shake Simon's hand. He started walking, and grabbed one of those golden tickets. One of those golden tickets I wanted. But, at least he got to live his dream out. He went through the door and hugged some lady, who I supposed to be his mom. Not sure, it didn't show a face. The screen went back to the judges for a second.

"_He's the best we've seen in EVERY city..." Paula said, dropping her pen down on her paper._

"HELL YEAH! Finally someone agrees with me!" I pumped my fist. Wow, again, I'm such a dork. Oh well.

"_I'm going to Hollywood!" Adam said, running out the door towards the camera, and holding his yellow paper up for it to see. He spoke very quickly. "I'm going back home, to Hollywood, I made it! YEAH!" He turned away from the camera and started running down the sidewalk, spinning around and holding the yellow sheet up in the air triumphantly. He then kept running. Some girls on the sidewalk were staring at him funny, but he didn't care. He just ran._

"_When we return..." Ryan started. _

I muted the TV. The rest honestly didn't matter anymore. I saw my Mystery Man. I was able to put a name to him now. Adam Lambert. That was his name. Adam. Adam Lambert.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Every Tuesday night I would watch Idol. Watch for Adam. It was torture having to sit through the other performers. Not that they weren't good, because they WERE, I just didn't care about them. I only cared about Adam now. I knew everything about him that was available on the Internet. I found him on Myspace too. His Myspace was filled with comments. I didn't bother leave one. I searched him on youtube. He was in Wicked, and the Ten Commandments. I watched those videos. His voice was PERFECTION. He was a good actor too. He also sang underground with Citizen Vein. Again, his voice was AMAZING! There were other performances too, some on a normal stage, and pretty much like a normal performance. Others were, um...interesting. Don't really know how to describe them. Kind of kinky I guess...sexual. Different. But, still hot. Some things were bothering me though. Online, I'd found pictures of him...kissing guys. There were also pictures of him with girls as well. So, was he bi or something? Gay? Straight? That was KILLING me. On this one old performance video, he mentioned that kissing girls was "not his preference." Did that mean he didn't like them at all? Or, did it mean that he just liked guys better. So, he wasn't straight. But bi? Hopefully. I didn't want to see him in the arms of some man. I'd rather have him in my arms. But, like that was ever going to happen. He was going to be famous, and she herself would be a nobody.

Soon, it was the top 36. Adam made it, of course. He was gonna make it all the way, I could tell. He came out and sang Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones. And WOW, was that hot! The way he hit all those notes...that range...just...wow. So lively and fun and sexy. Those crazy vocals he did, all those riffs...just wow. I couldn't even put my thoughts together in a good enough way. Bottom line, best and hottest performance EVER. The judges loved it, all except for Simon. He was on the fence, and said that some of the performance was 'horrible.' WAS HE FRICKIN DEAF? Whatever though. Adam would make it through. Randy compared him to a bunch of famous people. Including Robert Pattinson, whose name he actually pronounced wrong. That part was pretty stupid of him to say. Robert was NOTHING compared to Adam in my opinion. He also had a pretty good lead on Pete Wentz as well. But, he made it. Of course. I knew he would.

After that, he kept making it through. Week after week. Every single week he'd wow the judges and audience with his amazing vocals and ability to change up the song as much as he did. Even when he did Ring of Fire. The judges were kinda iffy about that. But, I thought it was amazing. Only Adam could turn a boring week theme around like that, and do a rendition of a song that was so out there, and so powerful that it basically just blew you away. Who cares if some people didn't like it? It caused a lot of controversy, which always ended up as a good thing. At least for him anyway. He of course made it through. And, he kept doing so. He made it to the top 10, then the top 9, then the top 8...he just kept soaring by. Each week he overshadowed almost every single contestant. I didn't even watch past him. After he performed, I always just turned off the TV. Sure, I liked some of the other contestants as well. Kris and Danny were really good. So were some of the others. But, it didn't matter. Only Adam mattered.

Soon, it was the top 2. Adam and Kris. There was 'no real competition' between the two as Adam had claimed in many interviews. That they 'didn't care who won.' But, I cared. Yeah, Kris was good. But Adam was AMAZING! Kris had nothing on Adam as far as I was concerned. He did seem like a really sweet, humble guy though. They both did. But, Adam was the rocker. So, he had to win. Of course, the finale episode dragged on and on and on. Why the hell was that show even so long? They could save so much money by just announcing who won, and then be done with it. It WAS pretty crazy to see Adam perform with KISS though. He didn't even seem to sing that much though. Too bad he couldn't have sung the whole song.

Finally after a long string of performances and what seemed like a million commercials and a bunch of cheesy, lackluster performances, it was time to announce the winner. Ryan, of course just HAD to keep the crowd waiting, dragging on what he could say in a few seconds to minutes. It was torture! But, after what seemed like forever, Ryan began to speak.

"_...The winner...of American Idol...2009 is..."_

"God damnit, just spit it out already!" I shouted at my TV, as if they could actually hear me.

"_Kris Allen!"_

My mouth dropped open, as did this year's new 'American Idol.' HOW THE HELL COULD ADAM HAVE LOST? Is America really that liberal that they wouldn't vote for a guy wearing eyeliner and nail polish? That's messed up, seriously. I mean, Adam is AMAZING! Sure, Kris was okay...but better than Adam? No way! I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. What the hell...was I actually CRYING now? I mean, I don't even know the guy! But, I felt like I did.

Over the past few months, I'd almost fallen in love the the glam rocker. Everything about him was perfect. His eyes. His hair. His style. His personality. And his voice...oh my God. His voice was just AMAZING! Which is why I found it so hard to believe that he'd actually lost. Adam tried to play it off as if it didn't bother him though. As if he was proud for his friend. And of course, he was. But I could see the sadness in his eyes. He looked so alone as he took his place near the other contestants as Kris started to sing. Oh, how I wish I could just wrap my arms around him and make it all better. He looked so confused. So broken. I wish I could fix him...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

I held the little piece of paper in my hands as if it were my ticket to heaven. It almost was. Well, to what I considered heaven. There in my hands lay my ticket for the Idol's live tour. Tomorrow night. My ticket to finally meeting Adam.

Okay, I probably wasn't going to actually MEET him, but maybe I could get a picture and autograph. That would just be AMAZING. Even just seeing him in concert. And, they best part? FRONT ROW BABY! Yes, front row. I'm just hoping I don't pass out from being that close to him. I'm going to need to bring a lot of water.

After many long hours of waiting, it was time. Time to finally see the man of my dreams. Wow, was I really doing this again? I'm such a hopeless romantic, it's almost sad. What did I think, him and I would meet, he would sweep me off my feet, and we'd run off together and get married? I'd be lucky if I even got an autograph. But, I can always dream, right? Of course.

I entered the arena, aimlessly making my way through a sea of people to my seat. There was so many people. And yet...I was alone. Everyone else here came with a group of friends, or maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend. But not me. I'd always been kind of a loner. Sure, I had friends. Just no really close ones. I almost never hung out with them outside of school. I'd kind of grown accustomed to being alone. Sometimes, I felt it though. That presense, hovering over me, almost mocking me for not having anyone. Someday, I'd prove it wrong. And it would spite me no more.

I sat through the concert halfheartedly, waiting for Adam to come on. The second the lights dimmed and the promo video started playing on the screen, I was on my feet. Adam appeared on stage, and I could feel my heart soar. Wow. He was even more gorgeous in person. I didn't think that was humanly possible. Being so close to the stage, I was able to detect every detail on his person – the spiked jacket, the tight pants, the studded belt, his beautifully done make-up, his hair. Everything put together perfectly and arranged in a way that made him sparkle. No, not Edward Cullen sparkle like in those sappy Twilight books. This was a real sparkle. This was Adam Lambert.

The second he opened his mouth and started singing, I think I might've started to cry. I don't really know, I was too focused on the extravagent man up above me. Every song, every verse, every note was perfection. And almost too soon, it was over. Adam walked off the stage, and then it was Kris' turn. My heart sunk. Adam was gone.

Directly after the concert, I headed back around the building towards where the tour buses were. Crowds of people were already there up against the guard rails that were set up. I pushed my way to the front and looked around for Adam. Kris, Megan, Danny, Matt, Anoop, and Lil were in with the people, signing autographs and taking pictures with them. I didn't see any of the other Idols. Or Adam. I was too late.

I stepped back, letting people fill in in front of me. After finally getting out of the mob of people that had formed around the rails, I started walking away. No point in staying here if Adam wasn't going to be here. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. 10:00. I still had about a half hour to kill until my mom would pick me up. Walking back around the building and towards the road, I noticed a small little café that appeared to be open. Well, it's better than just standing out here alone in the dark. Looking both ways, I crossed the street and walked into the quaint little building.

The second I walked through the door, I was hit with the strong aroma of coffee beans and old people. By the looks of it, that appeared to be what the place consisted of. The only people in there were elderly, and a good deal of them were holding a cup of coffee in their frail hands. All of the seemingly younger people must be at the concert now.

I went up to the counter and ordered a cappichino, and after paying, I took a seat in one of the booths that wasn't surrounded by older folk. I sipped my cappichino nonchalantly, daydreaming about the concert, and what could've happened.

'_Adam would be singing on stage, and suddenly, our eyes would lock. He'd walk over to the side of the stage, and grab my hand. He'd pull me up on the stage. I'd be handed a mic, and together, we'd belt out the song together. The crowd would cheer mine and Adam's name. We'd hug on stage, and consequently, he'd pick me up bridal style and carry me backstage. He'd then lean in, and...'_

The bell on the entrance door of the place rung, snapping me back into reality. When I saw who walked in though, I swear I was still in dreamland. Because, through that very door, walked Adam Lambert.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

There he was. Adam Lambert. Dressed in a gray shirt with a colorful abstract design on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. He walked up to the counter and ordered some type of drink. Once he paid, he took his drink and sat in a booth a few down from the one I was sitting in, his back to me. My mouth agape, I stared at the back of his head.

Was this really happening? Was this really him? This was the moment I'd been dreaming of for almost a year, and all I could do was sit there and stare as he enjoyed his beverage. This was my chance. My chance to finally meet the man I couldn't get off my mind. 'Come on Allison, come on...' I told myself. 'You can do this.'

I picked up my drink and walked over to where Adam was sitting. I tried to speak, but my mouth was completely dry. I basically just stood there like an idiot, opening and shutting my mouth over and over again like a fish. I was about to walk away when Adam turned and finally looked in my direction. Our eyes met just as they did at the Idol auditions so long ago. I couldn't look away. They were as beautiful as I remembered. Such a deep blue, bluer than the summer sky.

"Concert goer I suppose, right?" Adam said, smiling. He appeared to be looking at my shirt. I looked down, noticing I was wearing my shirt I had bought online a few weeks ago with his face on it. I quickly pulled my jacket tightly across my front. Adam laughed. And, such a melodic laugh. I wanted to melt.

"W...what are you doing here?" I managed to get out.

"Getting a drink, resting my vocals. I've been a little under the weather lately, and my doctor recommended I stay away from the autograph signings and go right to bed. It's too noisy out there, so I decided to come here and drink some tea. I'm feeling a lot better now too."

"Thank God!" I said. As soon as I said that, I covered my face. "God, I'm such a dork..." I mumbled.

"It's okay, I like dorks," Adam said, grinning. I think my heart skipped a beat when he said that. "You wanna sit down and keep me company? I hate sitting alone, and I don't much feel like sitting with any of these folks," he said, gesturing the elderly people in nearby booths.

Did he REALLY just ask me to sit with him? WOW. I think my heart actually stopped beating this time. "Sure. All of these old people creep me out anyway," I said, sliding into the booth directly across from him. Adam laughed again. I think that made my heart start beating again.

"So, have you been to any other Idol concerts or something? Because I SWEAR I've seen you before. You look so familiar!" Adam said, studying me carefully.

Oh my God. He remembered me from the auditions! No, wait...he couldn't. I probably just look like some red-haired chick he knew or something. That one girl...what was her name...Lacey! Yeah, she had red hair. And, she tried out for Idol. Maybe he thought I was her. Yeah, that must be it. Or, he just mistaked me for some other fan. I wasn't the only red-haired chick out there.

"Well, I DID try out for Idol. At the same place you did too. So...I don't know."

"You tried out for Idol?" He said, his eyes wide with excitement. "That's awesome! Did you make it through to Hollywood?"

I shook my head. "No..." I said sadly, staring down at the table.

"Well, why don't you sing something? I mean, I could give you some singing tips or something."

Singing tips from ADAM LAMBERT? Oh my God, this MUST be a dream. But no, he was sitting right before me, wanting me to sing for him. This was really happening. Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD! I had more butterflies in my stomach then I think I did for Idol auditions.

"What should I sing then?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

I was about to start singing Mad World, but I stopped myself. Yeah, don't wanna sound like just another creepy stalker-ish fan. I racked my mind for a different song. Finally, one came to me. I started singing.

"Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't..."

I kept my eyes focused on the ground as I sung, unable to look up at the gorgeous man before me, who was studying me carefully. I closed my eyes tightly, focusing on the words and really getting into the song.

"...Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't..."

As I let out that final note, I finally glanced up. Adam had a shocked expression on his face. Oh great. He probably hated it. Now I'd have to deal with the fact that my idol hated my voice. He was probably trying to think of a way to let me down easily right at this very moment.

"Wow..." Adam said in a dazed voice.

"I know, I'm not really THAT good," I said, trailing off. I looked back down at the ground, letting my bangs fall in front of my face. Before I could finish, Adam interrupted me.

"No, oh no. You're AMAZING."

My head shot up. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, that was REALLY good. You hit every note almost perfectly. I love that power and grit in your voice. Very rock n' roll. Great song choice as well. That's one of my favorite songs. I used to sing it all the time in performances I did before Idol. The only bad thing I could possibly say about that is your voice wavered now and then. I'm pretty sure that was nerves though. You've got a natural talent. I can't believe you didn't make it to Hollywood."

He used to sing that song! Oh, that's probably why I thought of it. I'm such a creeper. But...he liked my singing. My mouth had to have been wide open at that moment. I couldn't tell. I was in shock mode. My Idol, the guy I'd been obsessed with for that past few months – he just told me my voice was good. He liked my voice. HE LIKED MY VOICE! I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Uh...you okay?" Adam asked me, waving a hand in front of my face. I finally snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. It's just...WOW! That just wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"I think that's one of your problems. Confidence. You've got to believe in yourself. You have the talent. You can go far. You've just got to test yourself, and push yourself beyond what you think you think you're capable of. Take a lot of risks. And...I think that's all I got for you."

"Thank you. SO much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem. Anything to help out a fan. Hopefully you make it through this year," he said, giving an infectious smile. I think my heart was melting.

"I've got to run though," he said, grabbing his jacket from behind him on the back of the booth. He started putting it on. "I'll be rooting for you!" he smiled again, and just like that, he was gone.

I stared at the door he had just exited, a dreamy smile across my face. It didn't even matter that I didn't get an autograph or picture. I didn't care about that. I had just met my idol. We had sat down together and talked. I sung for him. He liked my singing. This was too good to be true. I was in a blissful ecstasy, so joyful that I don't think I'll ever stop smiling.


End file.
